The Police
Sting Andy Summers Stewart Copeland 1977 01-03-1977 Newport, Gwent Alexander’s (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 03-03-1977 London The Roxy Club (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 04-03-1977 High Wycombe Nags Head (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 05-03-1977 London The Roxy Club UK 06-03-1977 London The Nashville Room (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 09-03-1977 Warrington Lion Hotel (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 10-03-1977 Liverpool Eric's (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 11-03-1977 Birmingham University (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 12-03-1977 Middlesbrough Rock Garden (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 15-03-1977 London Dingwalls (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 17-03-1977 West Runton Cromer Pavilion (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 19-03-1977 Tweede Exloermond De Kienstobbe (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 20-03-1977 Groningen Huize Maas (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 22-03-1977 Nijmegen Dioganes (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 23-03-1977 Rotterdam Exit (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 25-03-1977 Amsterdam Paradiso (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 26-03-1977 Eindhoven Effenaar (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 27-03-1977 Maasbree Mafcentrum (w/ Wayne County & The Electric Chairs) HOLLAND 28-03-1977 Paris Palais des Glaces FRANCE 03-04-1977 London The Nashville Room (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 05-04-1977 Birmingham Barbarella's (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 06-04-1977 Plymouth Woods Centre (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 07-04-1977 Penzance The Garden (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 09-04-1977 London The Nashville Room (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 10-04-1977 London The Nashville Room (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 11-04-1977 Stafford Top Of The World (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 12-04-1977 Shrewsbury Tiffany's (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 15-04-1977 Wolverhampton Lafayette (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 17-04-1977 London The Roundhouse (Sting and Stewart w/ Cherry Vanilla. No performance of The Police!) UK 18-04-1977 Chester Rascal's Club (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 22-04-1977 Scarborough Penthouse (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 23-04-1977 Middlesbrough Rock Garden (w/ Cherry Vanilla) (cancelled) UK 24-04-1977 Barrow-in-Furness Maxims (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 27-04-1977 Swindon Affair (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 29-04-1977 Glasgow Apollo (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 30-04-1977 Dudley JB's Club (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 05-05-1977 Wolverhampton ? (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 06-05-1977 Newcastle Polytechnic (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 07-05-1977 Cambridge Howard Mallet Club (w/ Cherry Vanilla) UK 12-05-1977 Paris Gibus (w/ Cherry Vanilla) FRANCE 13-05-1977 Paris Gibus (w/ Cherry Vanilla) FRANCE 25-05-1977 London The Marquee UK 28-05-1977 Paris Circus Hippodrome (as Strontium 90) FRANCE 29-05-1977 Colmar Amphi de la Foire aux Vins (festival) FRANCE 31-05-1977 London, Putney The Railway Hotel UK 04-06-1977 London The Marquee UK 09-06-1977 London The Music Machine UK 10-06-1977 London The Roxy Club UK 17-06-1977 London The Roxy Club UK 24-06-1977 London The Marquee UK 03-07-1977 London Greyhound UK 08-07-1977 London, Islington Hope & Anchor UK 21-07-1977 London The Nashville Room (as The Elevators) UK 25-07-1977 London The Music Machine UK 05-08-1977 Mont de Marsan Punk festival FRANCE 10-08-1977 London (recording session w/ John Cale) UK 13-08-1977 London Red Cow (or on 06-08-1977?) UK 18-08-1977 Birmingham Rebecca's UK 07-09-1977 London Dingwalls UK ??-09-1977 Scarborough The Penthouse UK 16-10-1977 Maasbree Mafcentrum HOLLAND 17-10-1977 Amsterdam Melkweg HOLLAND 20-10-1977 Paris Nashville FRANCE 00-10-1977 München Theaterfestival (various shows with Eberhard Schoener) GERMANY 1978 12-01-1978 London Rock Garden UK 22-01-1978 London The Marquee UK 30-01-1978 London Vortex UK 09-02-1978 London, Islington Hope & Anchor UK 23-02-1978 London, Islington Hope & Anchor UK ??-02-1978 London Red Cow UK 04-03-1978 London Rochester Castle UK 10-03-1978 London Essex University UK 11-03-1978 London The Rainbow Theatre UK 12-03-1978 Bristol Locarno UK 18-04-1978 London The Nashville Room UK 23-04-1978 London Roundhouse UK ??-05-1978 - (various shows with Eberhard Schoener) GERMANY 23-06-1978 London Rochester Castle UK 16-08-1978 Torquay Town Hall UK 17-08-1978 Plymouth Van Dyke Club UK 23-08-1978 London The Nashville Room UK 09-09-1978 London The Marquee UK 14-09-1978 London Rock Garden UK 23-09-1978 Margate Dreamland Ballroom UK 02-10-1978 Manchester BBC TV Studios, BBC2 "The Old Grey Whistle Test" UK 03-10-1978 London The Nashville Room UK 20-10-1978 New York City, NY CBGB's USA 21-10-1978 New York City, NY CBGB's USA 22-10-1978 Philadelphia, PA Grendel's Lair USA 23-10-1978 Poughkeepsie, NY Last Chance Saloon USA 24-10-1978 Syracuse, NY The Firebarn USA 25-10-1978 Willimantic, CT The Shaboo USA 26-10-1978 Boston, MA The Rat USA 27-10-1978 Boston, MA The Rat USA 28-10-1978 Boston, MA The Rat USA 29-10-1978 Boston, MA The Rat USA 31-10-1978 Swissvale, PA Phase III USA 01-11-1978 Buffalo, NY Stage One USA 02-11-1978 Toronto, Ont. The Horseshoe CANADA 03-11-1978 Toronto, Ont. The Horseshoe CANADA 05-11-1978 Detroit, MI Bookies 870 USA 06-11-1978 Cleveland, OH Pirate's Cove USA 07-11-1978 Dayton, OH Bailiwicks USA 09-11-1978 Johnstown, PA University of Pittsburgh USA 10-11-1978 Washington, D.C. The Atlantis Club USA 11-11-1978 Washington, D.C. The Atlantis Club USA 13-11-1978 Philadelphia, PA Grendel's Lair USA 14-11-1978 New York City, NY CBGB's USA 15-11-1978 New York City, NY CBGB's USA 25-11-1978 London The Electric Ballroom UK 28-11-1978 Sheffield Limit Club UK 29-11-1978 York Pop Club UK 30-11-1978 Manchester Russell Club UK 01-12-1978 Bath University UK 03-12-1978 Sheffield Top Rank UK 04-12-1978 Oldham Civic Hall UK 06-12-1978 Loughborough Loughborough University UK 07-12-1978 Derby The Assembly Rooms UK 08-12-1978 Newcastle University Theatre UK 09-12-1978 Glasgow Strathclyde University UK 10-12-1978 Saint Andrews Fife Saint Andrew's University UK 11-12-1978 Edinburgh Tiffany's UK 13-12-1978 London The Venue UK 15-12-1978 Stoke-on-Trent North Staffs Polytechnic UK 17-12-1978 Cardiff Top Rank UK 18-12-1978 Exeter Routes UK 19-12-1978 Plymouth Woods Centre UK 22-12-1978 Walsall College UK 1979 ??-01-1979 - (various shows with Eberhard Schoener) GERMANY 18-01-1979 Bremen WDR "Musikladen" GERMANY 09-02-1979 London King's College UK 10-02-1979 Liverpool Eric's UK 21-02-1979 Hatfield Polytechnics UK 01-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (1st set) USA 01-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (2nd set) USA 02-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (1st set) USA 02-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (2nd set) USA 03-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (1st set) USA 03-03-1979 Los Angeles, CA The Whisky A Go Go (2nd set) USA 04-03-1979 Berkeley, CA Zellerbach Auditorium, University of California USA 05-03-1979 Davis, CA Coffee House, University of California (1st set) USA 05-03-1979 Davis, CA Coffee House, University of California (2nd set) USA 07-03-1979 Austin, TX Armadillo World Headquarters USA 08-03-1979 Houston, TX Ophry House USA 09-03-1979 Dallas, TX Palladium USA 10-03-1979 Grinnell, Iowa Grinnell College, Darby Gym USA 12-03-1979 Madison, WI Headliners USA 13-03-1979 Chicago, IL The Beginnings USA 15-03-1979 Kansas City, MO One Block West USA 16-03-1979 St. Louis, MO Mississippi Nights USA 18-03-1979 Cincinnati, OH Bogart's USA 20-03-1979 Pittsburgh, PA The Decade USA 21-03-1979 Cleveland, OH The Agora Ballroom USA March 22, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI (supported by The Romantics) 23-03-1979 Toronto, Ont. The Edge CANADA 24-03-1979 Toronto, Ont. The Edge CANADA 25-03-1979 Buffalo, NY Stage One USA 27-03-1979 Syracuse, NY Uncle Sam's USA 28-03-1979 Albany, NY Hullabaloo USA 29-03-1979 Roslyn, NY My Father's Place USA 30-03-1979 Washington, D.C. The Bayou (unsure about the date; see also 02-05-1979!) USA 03-04-1979 New York City, NY The Bottom Line (1st set) USA 03-04-1979 New York City, NY The Bottom Line (2nd set) USA 04-04-1979 New York City, NY The Bottom Line (1st set) USA 04-04-1979 New York City, NY The Bottom Line (2nd set) USA 06-04-1979 Boston, MA Paradise Theater (1st set) USA 06-04-1979 Boston, MA Paradise Theater (2nd set) USA 07-04-1979 Boston, MA Paradise Theater (1st set) USA 07-04-1979 Boston, MA Paradise Theater (2nd set) USA 08-04-1979 New York City, NY CBGB's (1st set) USA 08-04-1979 New York City, NY CBGB's (2nd set) USA 09-04-1979 Philadelphia, PA Walnut St. Theatre USA 12-04-1979 London The Nashville Room UK 23-04-1979 Paris Bataclan FRANCE 25-04-1979 Slough Thames Hall, Fulcrum Centre UK 27-04-1979 Atlanta, GA The Agora Ballroom USA 28-04-1979 Nashville, TN Exit / In USA 29-04-1979 Memphis, TN East End Ballroom USA 30-04-1979 Birmingham, AL Brothers Music Hall USA 01-05-1979 Athens, GA Georgia Theatre USA 02-05-1979 Washington, D.C. The Bayou (unsure about the date) USA 03-05-1979 Tampa, FL Tampa Theatre USA 04-05-1979 Miami, FL Fat Cats Club (1st set) USA 04-05-1979 Miami, FL Fat Cats Club (2nd set) USA 05-05-1979 Orlando, FL The Great Southern Music Hall USA 06-05-1979 Gainesville, FL Lake Alice Field, University of Florida USA 08-05-1979 Avondale, LA Ole Man River's USA 09-05-1979 Baton Rouge, LA Kingfish USA 10-05-1979 Tulsa, OK Cain's Ballroom USA 11-05-1979 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall USA 14-05-1979 Tempe, AZ Dooley's USA 16-05-1979 San Diego, CA The Roxy USA 17-05-1979 Santa Monica, CA Santa Monica Civic Auditorium USA 18-05-1979 Los Angeles, CA Madam Wong's USA 19-05-1979 Santa Cruz, CA Civic Auditorium USA 20-05-1979 Davis, CA Freeborn Hall USA 21-05-1979 Seattle, WA Paramount Theater USA 22-05-1979 Vancouver, B.C. Commodore Ballroom CANADA 23-05-1979 Milwaukee, WI Palmsclub USA 24-05-1979 Minneapolis, MN Longhorn Saloon USA 25-05-1979 Chicago, IL Park West USA 31-05-1979 Glasgow Apollo Centre UK 01-06-1979 Edinburgh Odeon UK 02-06-1979 Liverpool Empire Theatre UK 04-06-1979 Geleen Burgemeester Damensportpark (Pinkpop festival) HOLLAND 06-06-1979 Birmingham Digbeth Civic Hall UK 07-06-1979 Hanley Victoria Hall UK 08-06-1979 Manchester Free Trade Hall UK 09-06-1979 Nottingham Rushcliffe Centre UK 10-06-1979 London Lyceum Ballroom UK 11-06-1979 Guildford Civic Hall UK 12-06-1979 Bristol Locarno UK 13-06-1979 London Capital Radio "Capital Session" UK 13-06-1979 London BBC Paris Theatre ("BBC In Concert") UK 14-06-1979 Newcastle Mayfair Ballroom UK 15-06-1979 Sheffield Top Rank UK 16-06-1979 Aylesbury Friars UK 17-06-1979 London Lyceum Ballroom UK June 19, 1979 Music Palais, Stockholm, SWE 20-06-1979 Berlin Kantkino GER 21-06-1979 Hamburg Sounds GER 22-06-1979 Amsterdam Paradiso NED 23-06-1979 St. Goarshausen Loreley Freilicht Bühne ("British Rock Meeting '79") GERMANY 24-06-1979 Dortmund Westfalenhalle ("British Rock Meeting '79") GER ??-06-1979 Brussels Ancienne Belgique (scheduled for 24-06-1979, but cancelled or rescheduled) BEL 23-07-1979 Exeter Routes UK 17-08-1979 Bilzen Jazz Bilzen Festival BEL 24-08-1979 Reading Pop festival UK 01-09-1979 Hamburg Markthalle GER 03-09-1979 München Schwabinger Bräu GER 04-09-1979 Wiesbaden Wartburg GER 07-09-1979 Voorburg Vliegermolen NED 10-09-1979 Derby The Assembly Rooms UK 11-09-1979 Blackburn King George's Hall UK 13-09-1979 Birmingham Odeon UK 14-09-1979 Southampton The Gaumont UK 15-09-1979 Oxford New Theatre UK 16-09-1979 Leicester De Montfort Hall UK 18-09-1979 Swansea Top Rank UK 19-09-1979 Cardiff Top Rank UK 21-09-1979 Brighton Dome UK 22-09-1979 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 23-09-1979 London Hammersmith Odeon UK September 27-29, 1979 Hotel Diplomat Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY 30-09-1979 Providence, RI Rhode Island College USA 02-10-1979 Roslyn, NY My Father's Place USA 03-10-1979 Albany, NY Hullabaloo USA 04-10-1979 W. Hartford, CT Stage West USA October 5, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 06-10-1979 Browns Mills, NJ Alexander's USA 08-10-1979 Washington, D.C. Ontario Theater USA 09-10-1979 Virginia Beach, VA Rougues USA 11-10-1979 Columbia, SC University of South Carolina USA 12-10-1979 Atlanta, GA The Agora Ballroom USA 14-10-1979 Tuscaloosa, Ala. Bama Theatre USA 15-10-1979 Nashville, TN Exit Inn USA 17-10-1979 Marietta, OH Marietta College’s Ban Johnson Fieldhouse USA 19-10-1979 Davidson, NC Davidson College USA ??-10-1979 South Charleston, WV Galaxy2000 USA 26-10-1979 Miami, FL Gusman Auditorium USA 27-10-1979 Orlando, FL Disneyworld Tomorrowland Terrace (1st set) USA 27-10-1979 Orlando, FL Disneyworld Tomorrowland Terrace (2nd set) USA 27-10-1979 Orlando, FL Disneyworld Tomorrowland Terrace (3rd set) USA 31-10-1979 Austin, TX Municipal Auditorium USA 01-11-1979 Houston, TX Palace Theatre USA 02-11-1979 Dallas, TX Palladium USA 03-11-1979 Tulsa, OK Cain's Ballroom USA 04-11-1979 Lawrence, KS Lawrence Opry House USA 06-11-1979 De Kalb, IL Holmes Center Ballroom, Northern Illinois University USA 07-11-1979 St. Paul, MN Prom Ballroom USA 08-11-1979 Milwaukee, WI Palmsclub USA 09-11-1979 Chicago, IL Pavilion USA 10-11-1979 Detroit, MI Bookies 870 USA 11-11-1979 Youngstown, OH Agora Theatre USA 13-11-1979 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theater USA 14-11-1979 Buffalo, NY Uncle Sam's (cancelled!) USA 16-11-1979 Toronto, Ont. Danforth Music Hall (1st set; 7.30 pm) CANADA 16-11-1979 Toronto, Ont. Danforth Music Hall (2nd set; 11.00 pm) CANADA 17-11-1979 Montreal, Que Theatre St. Denis CANADA 19-11-1979 San Pedro, CA Terminal Island State Prison USA 20-11-1979 San Diego, CA San Diego Civic Theatre USA 21-11-1979 Riverside, CA Ben H. Lewis Hall USA 22-11-1979 Hollywood, CA The Palladium USA 24-11-1979 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre USA 25-11-1979 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall (cancelled!) USA 27-11-1979 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 29-11-1979 New York City, NY The Palladium USA 30-11-1979 Ithaca, NY Cornell University USA 01-12-1979 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theater USA 03-12-1979 Paris Theatre de l'Empire FRANCE 04-12-1979 Aachen Eurogress GERMANY 05-12-1979 Bremen Alladin GERMANY 07-12-1979 Düsseldorf Philipshalle GERMANY 08-12-1979 Hannover Rotation (cancelled!) GERMANY 10-12-1979 Leeds Queenshall UK 11-12-1979 Deeside Leisure Centre UK 12-12-1979 Glasgow Apollo Centre UK 13-12-1979 Bridlington Royal Spa UK 15-12-1979 Birmingham Odeon UK 16-12-1979 Southampton The Gaumont UK 17-12-1979 Brighton Conference Centre UK 18-12-1979 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 18-12-1979 London Hammersmith Palais UK 19-12-1979 London The Rainbow Theatre UK 20-12-1979 Leicester Granby Hall UK 22-12-1979 London Lewisham Odeon UK 1980 11-01-1980 Hamburg Markthalle GERMANY 20-01-1980 Buffalo, NY Clark's Gym, State University of New York USA 21-01-1980 Cleveland, OH The Agora Ballroom USA 22-01-1980 Ann Arbor, MI Michigan Theatre USA 24-01-1980 Granite City, IL Stages USA 25-01-1980 Memphis, TN High Rollers USA 26-01-1980 New Orleans, LA The Warehouse USA 28-01-1980 Oklahoma City, OK Boomer Theatre USA 30-01-1980 Denver, CO Rainbow Music Hall USA 31-01-1980 Salt Lake City, UT Terrace Ballroom USA 01-02-1980 Seattle, WA The Showbox USA 02-02-1980 Vancouver, B.C. The Commodore CANADA 05-02-1980 Portland, OR Paramount Theatre USA ??-02-1980 Los Angeles, CA ABC "Don Kirshner's Rock Concert" USA 08-02-1980 Honolulu Campus Center Ballroom, University of Hawaii HAWAII 14-02-1980 Tokyo Sun Plaza Hall JAPAN 15-02-1980 Tokyo Sun Plaza Hall JAPAN 17-02-1980 Tokyo Shibuya Kokaido JAPAN 18-02-1980 Nagoya Aichiken Kinro Kaikan JAPAN 19-02-1980 Osaka Festival Hall JAPAN 20-02-1980 Kyoto University West Auditorium JAPAN 26-02-1980 Hong Kong Today's World Disco UK 27-02-1980 Hong Kong Today's World Disco UK 29-02-1980 Christchurch Christchurch Town Hall Auditorium NEW ZEALAND 12-03-1980 Sydney Hordern Pavilion AUSTRALIA 13-03-1980 Canberra Bruce Stadium AUSTRALIA 14-03-1980 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 15-03-1980 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 17-03-1980 Adelaide Apollo Theatre AUSTRALIA 19-03-1980 Perth Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 21-03-1980 Sydney Hordern Pavilion AUSTRALIA 22-03-1980 Sydney Hordern Pavilion AUSTRALIA 24-03-1980 Brisbane Festival Hall (cancelled!) AUSTRALIA 26-03-1980 Bombay Rang Bhavan INDIA 28-03-1980 Cairo American University EGYPT 30-03-1980 Athens Sporting Hall GREECE 31-03-1980 Athens Sporting Hall GREECE 02-04-1980 Milano Palalido ITALY 03-04-1980 Reggio Emilia Palasport ITALY 04-04-1980 Torino Palasport ITALY 06-04-1980 Berlin Deutschlandhalle GERMANY 08-04-1980 Lyon Palais des Sports FRANCE 11-04-1980 Barcelona Pabellon de Badalona SPAIN 14-04-1980 Paris Palais des Sports FRANCE 15-04-1980 Brussels Forest National BELGIUM 16-04-1980 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 17-04-1980 Amsterdam Jaap Edenhal HOLLAND 19-04-1980 Hannover Eilenreadehalle GERMANY 28-04-1980 Newcastle City Hall (1st set) UK 28-04-1980 Newcastle City Hall (2nd set) UK The Police Zenyatta Mondatta Tour 1980 & 1981 26-07-1980 Milton Keynes Superbowl UK 27-07-1980 Dublin Leixlip Castle IRELAND 09-08-1980 Werchter Festival BELGIUM 10-08-1980 Le Touquet Hippodrome FRANCE 12-08-1980 Cabourg Parking du Yachting FRANCE 14-08-1980 Nantes La Beaujoire, Parc des Expo FRANCE 16-08-1980 Royan Chapiteau Parking du Stade Municipal FRANCE 18-08-1980 Biarritz Parc des Sports d'Aguilerra FRANCE 20-08-1980 Orange Théâtre Antique FRANCE 22-08-1980 Béziers Les Arènes FRANCE 24-08-1980 Grenoble Palais des Sports FRANCE 26-08-1980 Toulon Plage du Mourillon FRANCE 28-08-1980 Fréjus Les Arènes FRANCE 29-08-1980 Barcelona Plaza de Toros Monumental SPAIN 31-08-1980 Madrid Estadio Roman Valero SPAIN 02-09-1980 Lissabon Estado du Restelo PORTUGAL 14-10-1980 München Rudi Sedlermayerhalle GERMANY 15-10-1980 Wiesbaden Rhein-Main-Halle GERMANY 18-10-1980 Essen Grugahalle (Rockpalast) GERMANY 21-10-1980 Winnipeg, Man. Winnipeg Arena CANADA 22-10-1980 Regina, Sask. Saskatchew Centre of the Arts CANADA 24-10-1980 Calgary, Alta. Max Bell Arena CANADA 25-10-1980 Edmonton, Alta. Northland Coliseum Concert Bowl CANADA 27-10-1980 Vancouver, B.C. PNE Coliseum CANADA 28-10-1980 Seattle, WA Paramount Theater USA 29-10-1980 Portland, OR Paramount Theatre USA 31-10-1980 Oakland, CA Auditorium USA 01-11-1980 Fresno, CA Warnors Theatre USA 02-11-1980 Santa Barbara, CA Events Center, University of California USA 03-11-1980 San Diego, CA Centre for the Performing Arts USA 07-11-1980 Phoenix, AZ Veterans Memorial Coliseum (State Fair) USA 08-11-1980 Tuscon, AZ University of Arizona USA 09-11-1980 Albuquerque, NM University of New Mexico USA 11-11-1980 Austin, TX City Coliseum USA 12-11-1980 Dallas, TX McFarlin Auditorium USA 13-11-1980 Houston, TX Cullen Auditorium, University of Houston USA 15-11-1980 Mexico City Grand Ballroom, Hotel de Mexico MEXICO 18-11-1980 Minneapolis, MN Minneapolis Armory USA 19-11-1980 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theater USA 20-11-1980 Madison, WI Oscar Meyer Theater (Madison Civic Center) USA 22-11-1980 Chicago, IL Aragon Ballroom USA 23-11-1980 Detroit, MI Masonic Temple Auditorium USA 24-11-1980 Toronto, Ont. Massey Hall CANADA 26-11-1980 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theater USA 28-11-1980 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 29-11-1980 Passaic, NJ Capitol Theater USA 02-12-1980 Philadelphia, PA The Spectrum (or replaced by the show on 26-11-1980?) USA 03-12-1980 Washington, D.C. Warner Theater USA 04-12-1980 Owings Mills, MD Painter's Mill Music Fair USA 06-12-1980 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 07-12-1980 St. Petersburg, FL Bayfront Center Arena USA 08-12-1980 Ft. Lauderdale, FL Sunrise Theatre USA 14-12-1980 Buenos Aires Discotheque New York City ARGENTINA 15-12-1980 Buenos Aires Obras Sanitarias ARGENTINA 16-12-1980 Mar del Plata Radio City ARGENTINA 21-12-1980 London Tooting Bec Common UK 22-12-1980 London Tooting Bec Common UK 23-12-1980 Stafford Bingley Hall UK 1981 07-01-1981 Montreal, Que. Centre Sportif de l'Université de Montreal CANADA 10-01-1981 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 11-01-1981 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 13-01-1981 St. Louis, MO Kiel Auditorium USA 15-01-1981 Los Angeles, CA Sports Arena USA 16-01-1981 Los Angeles, CA Variety Arts Theatre USA 20-01-1981 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 25-01-1981 Nagoya Rainbow Hall JAPAN 26-01-1981 Osaka Festival Hall JAPAN 27-01-1981 Osaka Festival Hall JAPAN 29-01-1981 Kyoto Kyoto Kaikan JAPAN 30-01-1981 Kurashiki Shimin Kaikan JAPAN 31-01-1981 Fukuoka Kyden Taiik-kan JAPAN 02-02-1981 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 04-02-1981 Sapporo Kosei Nenkin Hall JAPAN 06-02-1981 Utsunomiya Bunka Kaikan JAPAN 07-02-1981 Sendai Denryoku Hall JAPAN 10-02-1981 Wellington Townhall NEW ZEALAND 11-02-1981 Wellington Townhall NEW ZEALAND 13-02-1981 Auckland Logan Campbell Centre NEW ZEALAND 14-02-1981 Auckland Logan Campbell Centre NEW ZEALAND 16-02-1981 Sydney Showgrounds AUSTRALIA 19-02-1981 Brisbane Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 21-02-1981 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 22-02-1981 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 24-02-1981 Adelaide Memorial Park Drive Stadium AUSTRALIA 26-02-1981 Perth Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA The Police Ghost In The Machine Tour 1981 & 1982 29-07-1981 Carácas El Poliedro De Caracas VENEZUELA 30-07-1981 Carácas El Poliedro De Caracas VENEZUELA 22-08-1981 Philadelphia, PA Liberty Bell Horse Racetrack USA 23-08-1981 Oakville, Ont. The Grove CANADA 09-09-1981 London The Theatre Royal ("The Secret Policeman's Other Ball") UK 10-09-1981 London The Theatre Royal ("The Secret Policeman's Other Ball") UK 11-09-1981 London The Theatre Royal ("The Secret Policeman's Other Ball") UK 12-09-1981 London The Theatre Royal ("The Secret Policeman's Other Ball") UK 01-10-1981 Böblingen Sporthalle GERMANY 02-10-1981 Essen Grugahalle GERMANY 03-10-1981 Kassel Eissporthalle GERMANY 05-10-1981 Freiburg Stadthalle GERMANY 06-10-1981 Rüsselsheim Walter-Köbelhalle GERMANY 08-10-1981 Heidelberg Rhein-Neckarhalle GERMANY 09-10-1981 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 12-12-1981 London The Marquee UK 14-12-1981 London Wembley Arena UK 15-12-1981 London Wembley Arena UK 16-12-1981 London Wembley Arena UK 18-12-1981 Brighton Conference Centre UK 19-12-1981 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 21-12-1981 Deeside Leisure Centre UK 22-12-1981 Leeds Queenshall UK 23-12-1981 Stafford Bingley Hall UK 31-12-1981 Edinburgh Inglestone Exhibition Hall UK 1982 03-01-1982 Stockholm Isstadion SWEDEN 04-01-1982 Göteborg Scandinavium SWEDEN 05-01-1982 Copenhagen Brøndbyhallen DENMARK 07-01-1982 Hamburg Ernst Merckhalle GERMANY 09-01-1982 Leiden Groenoordhal HOLLAND 10-01-1982 Paris Parc des Expositions du Bourget FRANCE 11-01-1982 Paris Parc des Expositions du Bourget FRANCE 15-01-1982 Boston, MA Boston Garden USA 16-01-1982 Landover, MD Capital Center USA 18-01-1982 Philadelphia, PA The Spectrum USA 19-01-1982 Uniondale, NY Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 20-01-1982 Springfield, MA Grand Arena, Springfield Civic Center USA 22-01-1982 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 23-01-1982 New Haven, CT Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 25-01-1982 Williamsburg, VA William & Mary Hall USA 26-01-1982 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum USA 27-01-1982 Atlanta, GA The Omni USA 29-01-1982 Cleveland, OH Richfield Coliseum USA 30-01-1982 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena USA 01-02-1982 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon USA 02-02-1982 Minneapolis, MN Met Center USA 04-02-1982 Denver, CO McNichols Sports Arena USA 06-02-1982 Phoenix, AZ Compton Terrace USA 08-02-1982 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 09-02-1982 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 10-02-1982 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 12-02-1982 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace USA 13-02-1982 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace USA 16-02-1982 Rio de Janeiro Ginásio Do Maracanãzinho BRAZIL 17-02-1982 Rio de Janeiro Ginásio Do Maracanãzinho BRAZIL 19-02-1982 Vina del Mar Quinta Vergara Anfiteatro ("23rd Festival Internacional de la Canción") CHILE 20-02-1982 Vina del Mar Quinta Vergara Anfiteatro ("23rd Festival Internacional de la Canción") CHILE 12-03-1982 Miami, FL Hollywood Sportatorium USA 13-03-1982 Jacksonville, FL Memorial Coliseum USA 14-03-1982 Lakeland, FL Coliseum USA 16-03-1982 Birmingham, Ala. Jefferson Civic Center USA 17-03-1982 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum USA 19-03-1982 Baton Rouge, LA Riverside Centroplex USA 20-03-1982 Houston, TX The Summit USA 22-03-1982 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center USA 23-03-1982 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 25-03-1982 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena USA 26-03-1982 Oklahoma City, OK Lloyd Noble Arena USA 28-03-1982 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon USA 29-03-1982 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena USA 31-03-1982 Champaign, IL Assembly Hall, University of Illinois USA 01-04-1982 St. Louis, MO Checkerdome USA 03-04-1982 Charlotte, NC Charlotte Coliseum USA 04-04-1982 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena USA 06-04-1982 Cincinnati, OH Riverfront Coliseum USA 07-04-1982 Ann Arbor, MI Crisler Arena, University of Michigan USA 09-04-1982 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena USA 10-04-1982 Hartford, CT Civic Center USA 12-04-1982 Boston, MA Boston Garden USA 13-04-1982 Providence, RI Civic Center USA 15-04-1982 Portland, ME Civic Center USA 16-04-1982 Syracuse, NY Carrier Dome USA 18-04-1982 East Rutherford, NJ Meadowlands Arena USA 19-04-1982 East Rutherford, NJ Meadowlands Arena USA 21-04-1982 East Rutherford, NJ Meadowlands Arena USA 22-04-1982 Uniondale, NY Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 02-07-1982 Bologna Fiera Parco Nord ITALY 04-07-1982 Milano Parco Lago Redecesio ITALY 28-07-1982 Aylesbury Friars UK 29-07-1982 Southampton The Gaumont UK 31-07-1982 Gateshead International Stadium UK 09-08-1982 Norfolk, VA The Scope USA 11-08-1982 Montreal, Que. McGill Stadium CANADA 13-08-1982 Toronto, Ont. C.N.E. Grandstand Stadium CANADA 15-08-1982 Charlevoix, MI Castlefarms Music Theatre USA 17-08-1982 Nashville, TN Municipal Auditorium USA 18-08-1982 Peoria, IL Civic Center USA 20-08-1982 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre USA 21-08-1982 Cedar Rapids, Iowa Five Seasons Center USA 23-08-1982 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 24-08-1982 Omaha, NE Rosenblatt Stadium USA 26-08-1982 Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace USA 28-08-1982 Sacramento, CA California Exposition Grandstands USA 29-08-1982 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum USA 31-08-1982 Vancouver, B.C. PNE Coliseum CANADA 01-09-1982 Seattle, WA Coliseum USA 03-09-1982 San Bernardino, CA Glen Helen Regional Park USA 05-09-1982 Tucson, AZ Convention Center Arena USA 06-09-1982 Las Cruces, NM Memorial Coliseum USA 1983 The Police Synchronicity Tour 1983 & 1984 July 23, 1983 Comiskey Park, Chicago, IL (supported by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, A Flock Of Seagulls, The Fixx & Simple Minds who cancelled and was replaced by Chicago band Ministry) 24-07-1983 St. Louis, MO Checkerdome USA 25-07-1983 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena USA 28-07-1983 Detroit, MI Joe Louis Arena USA 29-07-1983 Detroit, MI Joe Louis Arena USA 30-07-1983 Cleveland, OH Richfield Coliseum USA August 2, 1983 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC August 3, 1983 Stade Olympique Ampitheater, Montreal, QC (supported by Talking Heads, Peter Tosh & Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble) August 5, 1983 C.N.E. Grandstand Stadium, Toronto, ON 07-08-1983 Rochester, NY Hollender Stadium USA 08-08-1983 Pittsburgh, PA Stadium USA 10-08-1983 Foxboro, MA Sullivan Stadium USA 12-08-1983 Hartford, CT Civic Center USA 13-08-1983 Hartford, CT Civic Center USA 15-08-1983 Norfolk, VA The Scope USA 18-08-1983 New York City, NY Shea Stadium USA August 20, 1983 John F. Kennedy Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts, Madness & R.E.M.) 21-08-1983 Landover, MD Capital Center USA 22-08-1983 Landover, MD Capital Center USA 24-08-1983 Minneapolis, MN Met Center USA 25-08-1983 Minneapolis, MN Met Center USA 27-08-1983 Winnipeg, Man. Coliseum CANADA 29-08-1983 Edmonton, Alta. Northlands Coliseum CANADA 31-08-1983 Vancouver, B.C. PNE Coliseum CANADA 01-09-1983 Tacoma, WA Tacoma Dome USA 03-09-1983 Portland, OR Civic Arena USA 05-09-1983 San Diego, CA Aztec Bowl, San Diego State University USA 06-09-1983 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Park USA 08-09-1983 Phoenix, AZ The Phoenix Giants Stadium USA 10-09-1983 Oakland, CA Oakland Stadium USA 11-09-1983 Fresno, CA Ratcliffe Stadium USA 17-09-1983 Augsburg Rosenausstadion GERMANY 18-09-1983 Darmstadt Stadion am Böllenfalltor GERMANY 20-09-1983 Dijon Parc des Expositions FRANCE 21-09-1983 Paris Le Vélodrôme de la Cipale, Bois de Vincennes FRANCE 23-09-1983 Nîmes Les Arènes FRANCE 24-09-1983 Fréjus Les Arènes FRANCE 26-09-1983 Nantes La Beaujoire FRANCE 27-09-1983 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 30-09-1983 Madrid Estadio Roman Valero SPAIN 01-10-1983 Barcelona Narcis Sala (Sant Andreu F.C.) SPAIN 03-10-1983 Lyon Palais des Sports FRANCE 04-10-1983 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 06-10-1983 Köln Sporthalle GERMANY 07-10-1983 Hamburg Ernst-Merck-halle GERMANY 09-10-1983 Berlin Eissporthalle GERMANY 10-10-1983 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 13-10-1983 Copenhagen Brøndbyhallen DENMARK 14-10-1983 Stockholm Isstadion SWEDEN 28-10-1983 Miami, FL Orange Bowl Stadium USA 29-10-1983 Orlando, FL Tangerine Bowl USA 31-10-1983 Tallahassee, FL Leon County Civic Center USA 02-11-1983 Atlanta, GA The Omni USA 03-11-1983 Atlanta, GA The Omni USA 05-11-1983 Knoxville, TN Stokeley Athletic Center USA 06-11-1983 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena USA 08-11-1983 Birmingham, Ala. Jefferson Civic Center USA 10-11-1983 Baton Rouge, LA State University USA 11-11-1983 Biloxi, Miss. Mississippi Coast Coliseum USA 13-11-1983 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 14-11-1983 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 16-11-1983 Houston, TX The Summit USA 17-11-1983 Houston, TX The Summit USA 19-11-1983 Austin, TX South Park Meadows USA 20-11-1983 Oklahoma City, OK Myriad Center USA 22-11-1983 Denver, CO McNichols Sports Arena USA 24-11-1983 Kansas City, MO Kemper Arena USA 25-11-1983 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum, Britt Brown Arena USA 27-11-1983 Cedar Falls, Iowa UNI-Dome, University of Northern Iowa USA 28-11-1983 Champaign, IL Assembly Hall, University of Illinois USA 08-12-1983 Edinburgh Playhouse Theatre UK 09-12-1983 Edinburgh Playhouse Theatre UK 11-12-1983 Glasgow Apollo UK 12-12-1983 Blackpool Opera House UK 14-12-1983 Nottingham Royal Centre UK 15-12-1983 Leeds Queenshall UK 17-12-1983 St. Austell Coliseum UK 18-12-1983 St. Austell Coliseum UK 20-12-1983 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 21-12-1983 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 23-12-1983 Brighton The Brighton Centre UK 24-12-1983 Brighton The Brighton Centre UK 27-12-1983 London Wembley Arena UK 28-12-1983 London Wembley Arena UK 30-12-1983 London Wembley Arena UK 31-12-1983 London Wembley Arena UK 30-01-1984 Roma Palaeur ITALY 31-01-1984 Roma Palaeur ITALY 1984 04-02-1984 Syracuse, NY Carrier Dome USA 05-02-1984 Providence, RI Civic Center USA 07-02-1984 Atlantic City, NJ Convention Center USA 08-02-1984 Williamsburg, VA William & Mary Hall USA 10-02-1984 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum USA 11-02-1984 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum USA 13-02-1984 Charleston, WV Civic Coliseum USA 14-02-1984 Cincinnati, OH Riverfront Coliseum USA 16-02-1984 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum USA 17-02-1984 Carbondale, IL Southern Illinois University USA 19-02-1984 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon USA 20-02-1984 Milwaukee, WI Mecca Arena USA 22-02-1984 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium USA February 25, 1984 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI (supported by Bryan Adams & Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble) February 29, 1984 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ March 2, 1984 Sydney Showgrounds, Sydney, AUS March 4, 1984 Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, AUS 1985 1986 Conspiracy Of Hope Tour 1986 June 11, 1986 Omni, Atlanta, GA June 13, 1986 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL June 15, 1986 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 2007 The Police 30th Anniversary Tour 2007 & 2008 24-01-2007 Vancouver, B.C. Lions Gate Studios, Studio 5 (start of rehearsals) CANADA 10-02-2007 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center (rehearsal for 49th annual Grammy Awards) USA 11-02-2007 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center (49th annual Grammy Awards) USA 12-02-2007 Los Angeles, CA Whisky A Go Go (press conference + public rehearsal) USA 27-05-2007 Vancouver, B.C. GM Place (fanclub show) CANADA 28-05-2007 Vancouver, B.C. GM Place CANADA 30-05-2007 Vancouver, B.C. GM Place CANADA 02-06-2007 Edmonton, Alta. Commonwealth Stadium CANADA 06-06-2007 Seattle, WA Key Arena USA 07-06-2007 Seattle, WA Key Arena USA 09-06-2007 Denver, CO Pepsi Center USA 10-06-2007 Denver, CO Pepsi Center USA 13-06-2007 Oakland, CA McAfee Coliseum USA 15-06-2007 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena USA 16-06-2007 Manchester, TN What Stage (Bonnaroo Music and Arts Festival) USA 18-06-2007 Phoenix, AZ US Airways Arena USA 20-06-2007 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center USA 21-06-2007 Anaheim, CA Honda Center USA 23-06-2007 Los Angeles, CA Dodger Stadium USA 26-06-2007 Dallas, TX American Airlines Center USA 27-06-2007 Dallas, TX American Airlines Center USA 29-06-2007 Houston, TX Toyota Center USA 30-06-2007 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena USA 02-07-2007 St. Louis, MO Scottrade Center USA 03-07-2007 St. Paul, MN Xcel Center USA 05-07-2007 Chicago, IL Wrigley Field USA 06-07-2007 Chicago, IL Wrigley Field USA 07-07-2007 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium (Live Earth - The Concert For A Climate In Crisis) USA 10-07-2007 Miami, FL Dolphin Stadium USA 11-07-2007 Tampa FL St. Petersburg Times Forum USA 14-07-2007 Louisville, KY Churchill Downs Racetrack USA 16-07-2007 Cleveland, OH Quicken Loans Arena USA 17-07-2007 Detroit, MI Palace of Auburn Hills USA 19-07-2007 Philadelphia, PA Citizen's Bank Park USA 20-07-2007 Hershey, PA Stadium USA 22-07-2007 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 23-07-2007 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 25-07-2007 Montreal, Que. Bell Centre CANADA 26-07-2007 Montreal, Que. Bell Centre CANADA 28-07-2007 Boston, MA Fenway Park USA 29-07-2007 Boston, MA Fenway Park USA 31-07-2007 Hartford, CT Rentschler Field USA 01-08-2007 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 03-08-2007 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 04-08-2007 Baltimore, MD Pimlico Race Course (Virgin Festival) USA 05-08-2007 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium USA 29-08-2007 Stockholm Globe Arena SWEDEN 30-08-2007 Stockholm Globe Arena SWEDEN 01-09-2007 Aarhus Vestereng DENMARK 04-09-2007 Birmingham National Indoor Arena (NIA) UK 05-09-2007 Birmingham National Indoor Arena (NIA) UK 08-09-2007 London Twickenham Stadium UK 09-09-2007 London Twickenham Stadium UK 11-09-2007 Hamburg HSH Nordbank Arena (formerly: AOL Arena) GERMANY 13-09-2007 Amsterdam Arena HOLLAND 14-09-2007 Amsterdam Arena HOLLAND 16-09-2007 Geneva Stade de la Praille SWITZERLAND 19-09-2007 Vienna Stadthalle AUSTRIA 22-09-2007 Munich Olympiastadion GERMANY 25-09-2007 Lisbon National Stadium PORTUGAL 27-09-2007 Barcelona Estadi Olimpic Lluis Companys SPAIN 29-09-2007 Paris Stade de France FRANCE 30-09-2007 Paris Stade de France FRANCE 02-10-2007 Torino Stadio delle Alpi ITALY 06-10-2007 Dublin Croke Park IRELAND 08-10-2007 Antwerpen Sportpaleis BELGIUM 09-10-2007 Antwerpen Sportpaleis (cancelled) BELGIUM 10-10-2007 Mannheim SAP Arena (cancelled. Rescheduled to 05-06-2008) GERMANY 13-10-2007 Dusseldorf LTU Arena (cancelled. Rescheduled to 08-06-2008) GERMANY 15-10-2007 Manchester MEN Arena (cancelled. Rescheduled to 17-06-2008) UK 16-10-2007 Manchester MEN Arena (cancelled. Rescheduled to 18-06-2008) UK 19-10-2007 Cardiff Millennium Stadium UK 20-10-2007 London Wembley Arena UK 31-10-2007 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 02-11-2007 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 03-11-2007 Atlantic City, NJ Boardwalk Hall USA 05-11-2007 Washington, DC Verizon Center USA 06-11-2007 Charlottesville, VA John Paul Jones Center USA 08-11-2007 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 09-11-2007 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 11-11-2007 Boston, MA TD BankNorth Garden USA 12-11-2007 Montreal, PQ Bell Centre CANADA 14-11-2007 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center (cancelled. Rescheduled to 29-07-2008) USA 15-11-2007 Charlotte, NC Charlotte Arena USA November 17-18, 2007 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA 20-11-2007 San Antonio, TX AT&T Center USA 24-11-2007 Mexico City Foro Sol MEXICO 27-11-2007 Monterrey Monterrey Arena MEXICO 28-11-2007 Monterrey Monterrey Arena MEXICO 01-12-2007 Buenos Aires Estadio River Plate ARGENTINA 02-12-2007 Buenos Aires Estadio River Plate ARGENTINA 05-12-2007 Santiago Estadio Nacional CHILE 08-12-2007 Rio de Janeiro Maracana Stadium BRAZIL 11-12-2007 San Juan Coliseo de Puerto Rico PUERTO RICO 2008 17-01-2008 Wellington Westpac Stadium NEW ZEALAND 19-01-2008 Auckland Western Springs NEW ZEALAND 22-01-2008 Brisbane Suncorp Stadium AUSTRALIA 24-01-2008 Sydney ANZ Stadium AUSTRALIA 26-01-2008 Melbourne Cricket Ground AUSTRALIA 28-01-2008 Adelaide Adelaide Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 29-01-2008 Adelaide Adelaide Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 01-02-2008 Perth Members Equity Stadium AUSTRALIA 02-02-2008 Perth Members Equity Stadium AUSTRALIA 04-02-2008 Singapore National Indoor Stadium SINGAPORE 07-02-2008 Macau The Venetian Arena CHINA 10-02-2008 Osaka Kyocera Osaka Dome JAPAN 13-02-2008 Tokyo Tokyo Dome JAPAN 14-02-2008 Tokyo Tokyo Dome JAPAN 16-02-2008 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 17-02-2008 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 01-05-2008 Ottawa, Ont. Scotiabank Place CANADA 03-05-2008 Buffalo, NY HSBC Arena USA 04-05-2008 Columbus, OH Nationwide Arena USA 08-05-2008 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall ("Rainforest Benefit 2008") USA 10-05-2008 Chicago, IL Allstate Arena USA 11-05-2008 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena USA 13-05-2008 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center USA 14-05-2008 Omaha, NE Qwest Center USA 16-05-2008 Orlando, FL Amway Center USA 17-05-2008 West Palm Beach, FL Cruzan Amphitheatre (formerly Sound Advice and Coral Sky Amphitheatre) USA 20-05-2008 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion USA 21-05-2008 Dallas, TX Superpages.com Center USA 23-05-2008 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena USA 24-05-2008 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Wireless Pavilion USA 26-05-2008 San Diego, CA Coors Amphitheatre USA 27-05-2008 Los Angeles, CA The Hollywood Bowl USA 28-05-2008 Los Angeles, CA The Hollywood Bowl USA 03-06-2008 Marseille Stade Velodrome FRANCE 05-06-2008 Mannheim SAP Arena GERMANY 07-06-2008 Werchter Festivalterrein (TW Classic 2008 Festival) BELGIUM 08-06-2008 Dusseldorf LTU Arena GERMANY 10-06-2008 Saint-Etienne Stade Geoffroy Guichard FRANCE 11-06-2008 Oslo Valle Horvin (cancelled) NORWAY 12-06-2008 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 13-06-2008 Haderslev Landsstaevnepladsen (cancelled) DENMARK 15-06-2008 Newport Seaclose Park (Isle of Wight Festival) UK 17-06-2008 Manchester MEN Arena UK 18-06-2008 Manchester MEN Arena UK 20-06-2008 Belfast Stormont Castle IRELAND 22-06-2008 Venezia Parco San Giuliano (Heineken Jammin' Festival) ITALY 24-06-2008 Belgrade USCE SERBIA 26-06-2008 Chorzow Slaski Stadium POLAND 28-06-2008 Leipzig Messehalle 1 GERMANY 29-06-2008 London Hyde Park ("Hard Rock Calling") UK 02-07-2008 Valencia Estadio Ciudad de Valencia SPAIN 04-07-2008 Bilbao Estadio San Mames (Bilbao BBK Live Festival) SPAIN 05-07-2008 Madrid Ciudad de Rock (Rock in Rio Festival) SPAIN 11-07-2008 Portland, OR Clark County Amphitheatre USA 12-07-2008 George, WA The Gorge USA 14-07-2008 San Francisco, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 16-07-2008 Concord, CA Sleep Train Pavilion USA 17-07-2008 Sacramento, CA Sleep Train Amphitheatre USA 19-07-2008 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Amphitheatre USA 21-07-2008 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 22-07-2008 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 25-07-2008 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater USA 26-07-2008 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Center USA 28-07-2008 Pittsburgh, PA Post Gazette Pavilion USA 29-07-2008 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Center USA 31-07-2008 Boston, MA Tweeter Center USA 01-08-2008 Saratoga, NY Saratoga Performing Arts Center USA 03-08-2008 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center USA 04-08-2008 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach Theater USA 05-08-2008 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach Theater USA 06-08-2008 New York City, NY Apollo Theater (recording episode of "Spectacle: Elvis Costello with...!") USA 07-08-2008 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA